Rain Drops
by Lady Roronoa
Summary: FemnaruXita...he met her when the rain was falling and found out her secret, in return she saved his sanity.Together they will uncover secrets long supposed to be forgotten


raindrops

by : yellow beez

Normal Pov.

It was a muggy rainy night and our very own konoha was asleep. Well most of it. Walking down a dirt road path, umbrella in hand was the Oldest uchicha. After hours of running from fangirls and after his ANBU duty's he had taken to strolling through the forest to clear his head. After years of this happening he was tired of it all, the annoying fangirls, the smiling faces wherever he went even the expectations of being Number 1 all the time was getting troublesome...oh kami now he sounded like Shikaku Nara. For once he din't want to be , Uchicha - sama or Itachi - kun. He wanted to be itachi , and _just_ itachi.

He wanted to be able to walk down the street without being ambushed by crazy hordes of fangirls , he wanted friends that cared for him and people who looked at him for him not his money,wealth of family name. But,your wishing can only get you so far. He had a friend in Shishu,the odd boy that he would ,even if he didn't show it, talk to often. The boy was friendly to itachi. He was there for him when he was down and knew what pain felt like , unlike some of the other people he knew itachi actually saw the glares shishu got when he walked down the clan compound street and how sometimes people even threw things like kunai and shurikin. Itachi later found out it was because he couldn't obtain the sharigain.

He was brought out of his musing when he relized he had wandered off the path for some time , he wandered instead into a huge clearing that gave way to a open lake and grassy hills. Trees towered above him taller than the hokage tower. Pines , fernes and birch trees along with rows upon rows of flowers that just seemed to grow out of the bark and curl around the trees. The hills were covered in emerald seas of grass that swayed with the breeze , which was now warm and gentle as the rain had stopped and dried leaving no trace behind of its earlier downpour.

Next, was the lake. It itself was a sight to behold , clear crystaline water , smooth cream colored stones lined the shore

and bottom of the lake. It was teeming with all kinds of exotic fish , blues , golds and crimson streaked across the lake as they swam. More of the emerald plant life scattered across the bottom with small tendrels just below the waters surface. Next to the lake a huge boulder protruded from the clear serenity large enough for him and two more to sit on. It was made out of the same clear marble like stone that was scattered along the lakeside and looked smooth to the touch. Walking up to it itachi used chakra to stick to the surface( for it was at least 5 - 8 yards taller than him ) and climbed up the side , reaching the top he noticed it was completley flat almost made that way. Also along the top of it was slightly more rugged as if walked barefoot on often. Thinking about it Itachi shook his head , no , this place was to perfect. Sitting cross legged on the stone he took off his ninja sandals and set those and his umbrella beside him. Next he shrugged out of his black hoodie that had the uchicha symbol on the back and a black raven that was outlined in silver in thick trible on the front with a crimson dot for the eye. after he took off every thing that was burdening him he laid back tucking his hands behind his head and stared at the stars. Kinda like a certain cloud watcher he knew Itachi admired the stars they were always there but only visible during the night. In a way it was like him , you could only see the real him if you actually opened your eyes and try to see him for himself.

Letting a small rare smile grace his lips Itachi stared up and looked at the stars . Letting out a sigh he closed his eyes and expanded his senses. He let himself relax and let himself _feel_ around him. He let it all go till he was able to hear everything around him and just meld in with anything else.

And with that he drifted off too sleep.

...

...

...

Itachi's p.o.v.

As I slowley cracked open my eyes I relized that I had slept longer than I had expected,the night had become darker practically pitch black. The second thing I relized was that I wasen't alone. Having kept my senses expanded during my little nap they were still active when I awoke.

Carefully sitting up I looked around at my surroundings. The lake had gained a lumonous shine making it a crystaline silver colour. All the fish had dissapeared making the lake seem like a sheet of clear glass with a picture of clear unblemished smooth rocks and emereld plant life decorating it. It in all was no less beautiful than it was before.

The trees seemed to sway with the wind, that at this point had picked up and had a cold tint to it. They shivered and twisted with the wind there leaves flaying softley to the winds soft melody. Some of the flowers that I haden't noticed yet had bloomed and, wow, they were beautiful. But, my sight rested on one thing well , more like one figure.

A girl.

No older than myself.

Why haden't my extended senses wake me and tell me she was here, so much for shinobi training man , Im wound too tight these days.

She just stood there. In the center of the lake she stood , Balancing atop the water and holding a velvet black rose to her nose she just stood there the hand not holding the flower resting by her side. She was barefoot and only one would word could describe her.

Beautiful.

And I ment it , it wasent every day I gave a compliment actually I barley talked let alone look at a girl and when I did they were nothing special. But, this girl, the one infront of me, she was a head turner.

Long straight fiery red hair cascaded down her back and stopped just a little past her butt. Eyes that rivaled sapphires shimmered with a deep emotion that I couldn't place. She had deep full ruby red lips and a heart shaped face , her skin was a creamy pale that was only alittle darker than my own and she was well endowed, something that most girls even full grown women din't have. She wore anbu style pants that stoped alittle past her knees, Black bandages covering the rest of her shin to her ankle , Next she wore a fishnet shirt that went to her wrist and dissapeared into her pants, overtop of this she wore a deep crimson tank top that stoped right above her belly button and was tight fitting so it showed her...erm...curves. Last but not least she wore a puffy pure black jacket that went about a inch of two past her hips and was unzipped.

( like the one naruto wore in shippuden exept fit for her , pure black and instead of stopping at the waist it stops about a inch or two past her hips, so yeah )

Normal p.o.v.

Around her neck she wore a black choker The strip a simple black satin ribbon, but it was the pendant that caught his attention. It was a pale silver blue cresent moon that had a swirly spirl pattern that was crimson in it. He remembered that from a picture somewhere. But, where?

Then it hit him.

The old whirlpool nation had that symbol for there royal clan. The Uzumaki's.

Yes , had heard that too, that name somewhere. Some where in the village he had heard it.

Then it hit him ( agian... : o... man he's gonna mess somethin up , up there if he keeps doing that...)

Naruto, naruto uzumaki the village pariah and demon vessel of the kyuubi no yoko. After thinking about it the eldest uchicha checked the chakra signiture , yup it was the same. But,he would only be about seven or eight now no older than his younger brother and he most certainly would'nt be a girl.

Unless.

His quick mind that he was often praised for stopped at one conclusion.

Unless it was all a trick. A hoax. But, the reason behind it all? Maybe its because she had a bigger chance of being hurt and her..._innocence_...being taken away if she stayed a girl. 'Smart thinking naru-chan' he praised in his head.

But,he must have said it out loud because her head had snapped up to meet his unwavering gaze and she took a step away from him in the opposite direction from him. " You are very smart naru-chan " he said. The emotions that filtered across her face amazed him, there were so many , shock , suprise , anger then fear which, confused him . Instead of answering him she stayed glued to her spot not speaking but her eyes never left his own. They stayed like that for awhile there eyes taking the other in there faces,outfits,posture and extc. After awhile naruto ( this is what im calling her until she introduces her name) relaxed sensing no danger from him. At first she was worried he would tell the sandiame hokage about her special place but, she din't feel that any negative vibes were coming from him so she relaxed and decided to talk to him instead. She had to be careful though she didn't want to give him to much leway on her. _' but it may be too late for that'._ she thought as she remembered his first words.

_'Very smart Naru-chan ,very smart indeed '_

They echoed throughout her head as she pondered what to do next. But,apperently she didn't have to because what he said next made her look of distrust turn to one of curiosity. "Come here " he said. Two simple words yet they held so much for a child of forteen,much like herself. She almost got angry and decide that she wasen't going to follow his comand but, she was brought out of her musings by the same silky voice. " I don't like keeping secrets if I don't have to so I would like a explination for why I am." Itachi explained to her seeing the undecidefulness in them. ( A/N : is that a word idk if it is)

Making up her mind naru, with a speed Itachi couldn't catch with his sharigian , races up and was almost instintly next to him. Itachi blinked in astonishment at her and she just gave him a small grin and put her hand behind her head in a sign of embarressment.

After awhile naru decide to break the tension by starting the conversation.

"How... why, are you here uchiha" She spoke in a soft tone underlined with a deep intensity that itachi unconciously flinched away from.

Although he didn't show it he was intrested in this girl, this girl who pretended to be weak and small but, underneath layed a wild untamed power that would probley blow even him away.

"Am I not allowed to explore the forest at night " He said answering with a question of his own.

" you should'nt, you know they say demons come out at night stealing away there prey, they never get seen again" Naru said with a inner smirk taking in his outfit of a tight long sleeved navy blue muscle shirt and black jean shorts that ended two inches below his knee caps.

Itachi could'nt help but grin at this comment , she smiled back. A dazzling smile one that barley showed teeth yet you could see all the emotion in her eyes." You actually showed emotion, so you really arn't a stuck up bastard"she murmered.

" you don't mean me any harm do you uchiha" ? naru asked in a louder voice her smile fading back into a more serious tone.

" not at all naruto ... that is your name correct". he asked with a questioning look.

"naru uzumaki...namikaze." the now offically named naru said in low voice.

Itachi for a moment was stunned , the daughter of_ thee _kohona yellow flash, yondiame hokage and kushina uzumaki his old sensei who also happened to nicknamed konoha's red whirl pool and the heiress to the now formed whirlpool kingdom , was sitting right in front of him she was claimed dead in the kyuubi's attack.

That explained the aura of power she seemed to just naturally breathe out.

Naru seeing the expression on his face just said " I know who I am but why should I announce it to a world that will just use me for things of their own desire " she looked at him with a look of expectation in it.

For once Itachi was speechless this girl, no ,...women...was different.

She din't fawn over him as other women, girls and some guys...(insert mental shudder here) ...did.

" well " she said agian.

" you should'nt because it will make others greedy more than they already are such as the council, Danzo and men in this village that want nothing more than to bed you gain your money and fame but, you _should_ reveal your self because eventually someone...anyone... will find out. People will stop treating you like shit and not to mention you will have the council at your feet." Itachi said answering her.

Naru just stared. His voice was low and he spoke the truth. Not to mention , did he just cuss. "But, pray tell after that what should after this eh, uchiha" she said smiling bitterly.

Letting a small smile out,that startled the girl he said" I don't know we will find out when you announce it , so when will you announce it hmmm."

Letting out a smile, a real smile not one of those fake ones that she wore around the villagers, she smiled at him. It wasen't a huge smile but a small one just bordering a grin she said " I was never planning to tell anyone uchiha why should I , I never will and my mind will not change."

For some reason this made Itachi angry for some reason and he could'nt help but, let the emotion of rage cross his face.

Yes, the protegee Uchiha , master of disguising his emotion was boiling over with rage and in front of a girl he barely new , for some reason Itachi found he was bare in front of this girl.

He could'nt hide his emotion in front of her, she had this thing about her that made him feel weak in her presents yet, strong. Odd.

He felt feelings that he had though he had buried when he turned in the form to join anbu.

And all within less than 15 minutes of conversing with her.

"Itachi..." she said ,It was the first time she had called him by his first name making him look up from where he decided to glare a hole into the stone over her left shoulder.

" wha..." He started but he stopped mid-word when he relized how close she was to him.

She apparently decided to move from her spot of three feet in front of him to move so she was practically sitting on his lap each leg on either side of his hip . She grabbed his face gently in both of her hands and said " don't be angry about it itachi just keep it a secret between us...please I'm not ready for something like that ...I don't think I'll ever be "she said closing her eyes and shaking her head slightly.

Seeing the utter helpless look on her face something snapped in him, that look didn't belong on her face and he didn't like it there either.

He felt as if he should make sure that look never crossed her unblemished face ever again. Something primal grew in him next, it growled at him saying in a mantra type way _' mine,mine,mine '_ . He decided to listen to his inner voice for once and took action.

As she moved to get off him, his arm's suddenly shot out to wrap around her waist pulling her down towards him so she was fully straddling him and his face was buried in the conjuction that her neck and shoulder met.

Holding her close like that relaxed itachi , he felt content knowing that she was safe in his arms, _' where she belongs'_ the inner voice said speaking up agian.

_'Hai, hai '_ he said agreeing with it.

" t-tachi what are you doing " she said her voice shook as if she had never been this close to someone before.

She probley hasen't , which make itachi purr with joy at the thought he was the first to ever be this close to her.

Naru on the other hand had to hold back a moan at the vibration feeling that coursed through her when he did that.

Once she got her thoughts together she tried agian " 'tachi ..." . No response.

She looked down only to see that his face was still where it was and that he was shifting his weight and body so that he had her on her back, legs bent so that he was nestled between them his hand on either side of her face ,flat on the smooth marble they were perched on while his elbows where bent alittle. He went from inhaling her scent to lightly peppering her neck with small nips and kisses.

She could'nt contain the small moan that came this time, she could feel the smirk he had plastered on his face now.

Suddenly his hands moved down her body exploring things she din't give him permission to but, he did anyways.

Neither of them new what was going on ,or why itachi started when he did. They only had just met each other and there was still matters to discuss but, it was too good to stop. Both new this.

Itachi had never felt the caress of another women other than his mothers and that was only when he was young, when he showed sign's of being a great ninja all things not pertaining to being a ninja was irrelevent. Toys gone, not that he played with them. All loving comment's were distinguised, not that he listened to them to begin with but, every once in awhile he would feel the want of a tender comment or good remark. Naru gave him all that through one touch. He liked it.

Naru always being locked up behind her 'naruto' mask never let anyone see the real her.

The sandiame of course knew it was her and kashi-nii from anbu did but, they were always busy, when she was with them they were training her thats right, she got trained by the hokage and his anbu captain since the council would'nt let her in the academy. So being touched and just the gentle wayhe held her it made her , for once, feel human. It felt, dare she say, great.

By now Itachi was by her stomach, her fish net shirt was rolled up slightly revealing the seal that held the kyuubi no yoko. Naru tried covering it , relizing what he was seeing. She only succseeded in getting her hands pinned above her

head.

" don't look " she cried trying to wiggle from his grasp.

Tying down her hands with chakra strings itachi held down her hips with his hands. " Why are you so afraid to show who you are " Itachi said trying to calm her.

Naru blushed a deep red at his voice it was smooth as silk as he said the words. But, before she could continue any other train of thought she felt a _delicious_ feeling over her stomach. Letting out a small wimper she looked down to see itachi slowly tracing the seal. He looked up at her curiously when she made the sound , in turn making her blush even brighter.

Itachi smirked that damned sexy smirk when he realized why she made the sound.

" sensitive are we naru-chan" he said.

Leaning down he dipped his tounge into her navel elicting a soft pant from the girl." wahh..d-don't do that" naru gasped out.

Itachi looked up at her as if contemplating wether to listen or not, after all he just met her over an hour ago they weren't even a couple yet.

"And why should I" itachi asked

"B-because if you sleep with me we will be bound together for enternal life" she said in an odd tone.

Itachi raised a delicate eyebrow as if asking why. Naru opened her mouth to explain" All uchihas are half demons, I'm surprised your father hasen't told you yet, if you sleep with me I'll become your mate because im a full fox demon thanks to the fox".

Itachi looked at her in shock.

His father haden't told him any of this,he was a half demon,wait...then so was sasuke...and his mother and father..oh crap.

Itachi looked at naru who was looking away as if ashamed, he smiled lightly at her, he would'nt mind being bound to this woman,no,not at all. But first answers are in order.

Standing and pulling naru along with him he wrapped his arm around her waist while the other formed the one handed seal for shushin.

Naru looked at him in surprise and he just smiled at her to calm her nerves.

And with that he shushined with her away.

Arriving at the uchiha compound itachi dragged naru with him to his fathers study.

" What are you doing " naru asked in a paniced whisper as he dragged her.

" well I want answers from my father and I think he should meet my future mate while we are at it." He said smirking at her.

Naru flushed cutely at him and he smirked agian.

Upon coming to a large wooden door itachi walked up to the knocker and pounded on the door.

A slight grunt of annoyence came from the other side and small ' come in ' was heard. Itachi entered first then came naru. Looking up at them from his desk he was shocked to see his son and his best friends daughter walk through.

" So we are half demons huh " Itachi asked . Fukugaku nearly had a heart attack at his question, glancing at naru he sighed. It was gonna be a long night.

Soooo whaddya think I decided there weren't enough english ita fem naru fics so I made one, and narutos mother had red hair so it is plausible plus I always thought naru would look good with fire-red hair. I really did it just to try something new. REVIEW, REVIEW IF YOU WANNA SEE ME UPDATE IT FOR SOMETHING NEW, REVEIW.


End file.
